


当Bright办公室的安保措施不到位时会发生什么

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 使人愉悦, 搞亮文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: “我猜你应该不知道我是谁？”青年说。他是一名看上去二十多岁、戴着眼镜的男性，你不得不承认，他长得相当不错。此时他上半身躺在办公桌的桌面上，仰面朝天，双手被布条反绑在身后，努力地抬起头以和你对视。“我知道的，Jack。”你心不在焉地说着，扫视着他红色的头发和绿色的眼睛，“看来他们终于给你找了具合你心意的身体啊。”青年——Bright有点诧异地挑起一边的眉头。“所以，我是否可以理解为，”他慢吞吞地说，“在知道我是谁的前提下，你依然打算强奸我？”





	当Bright办公室的安保措施不到位时会发生什么

 

 

“我猜你应该不知道我是谁？”青年说。他是一名看上去二十多岁、戴着眼镜的男性，你不得不承认，他长得相当不错。此时他上半身躺在办公桌的桌面上，仰面朝天，双手被布条反绑在身后，努力地抬起头以和你对视。

“我知道的，Jack。”你心不在焉地说着，扫视着他红色的头发和绿色的眼睛，“看来他们终于给你找了具合你心意的身体啊。”

青年——Bright有点诧异地挑起一边的眉头。

“所以，我是否可以理解为，”他慢吞吞地说，“在知道我是谁的前提下，你依然打算强奸我？”

“没错。”你对他露出个诚恳的笑容，一把扯开他质量不甚优良的裤子。

“嘿！”他抗议道，“这裤子我还要穿的！”

你从口袋里掏出条皱巴巴的手帕，猛地塞进他嘴里。

 

 

 

 

 

你的手指探进他的后穴。

很紧，这是必然的。没有人真的能在被另一个人按倒强奸的时候感到兴奋，除非他是受虐狂——Bright也许介于是与不是之间，但不管他是不是，他现在用的这具身体肯定不是。在这种情况下硬塞进去的结果你和你的老二肯定都不会乐意看到。

“我们需要润滑，”你说，“不巧，我没带。”因为事情发展成这样从某种意义上来说完全是你的临时起意，不然你肯定会准备得更周详些，比如带副手铐什么的。

Bright没有回答你，当然，他想回答也回答不了，所以他只是看着你，眼神里带着点“你看你玩脱了吧”的幸灾乐祸。

你叹了口气：“所以我们只能指望你了，Jack。希望你能快一点，最好在我失去耐心以前。”

他看着你，有点茫然，但下一秒他就知道你要干什么了——当你握住他的阴茎时，你听见了一声被堵在嗓子里的愤怒低叫。

你快速地撸动手里的阴茎。这动作当然不是温柔的，你只是效率极高地刺激着他的性器官，手指蹭过冠状沟和顶端。Bright小幅度地挣扎，几分钟后，他的后脑勺磕在桌面上，胸膛起伏。

你看着手中的白浊液体，吹了声口哨：“干得不错。”然后在Bright要杀人的眼光下把沾着他精液的手指再次插进了他的后穴。

那么一点液体的量当然不够完全扩张，但也足够让你把手指探进可以刺激到前列腺的深度了。你反复按压着那略微凸起一点，强迫Bright的身体为你打开，淌出足够多的水直到他的肠道可以容纳两根手指、三根手指以及你的阴茎。

达成最后那个目标的时候Bright已经又射了一回。当你真正插入的时候，他的身体猛地从桌上弹起，又重重落回去，无法冲出喉咙的叫喊化为几声尖锐的喘息。你没有给他休息的时间，只是开始粗暴地操他，哪怕你明知那会让他感到疼痛。你把阴茎几乎整个抽出，然后狠狠地撞进去，Bright 的大腿 在你的 钳制 下颤 抖着，他一向是个不喜欢掩饰自己感受的人，呻吟被布料闷住，听起来就好像呜咽。

他确实哭了，眼泪把眼镜片搞得雾蒙蒙的一片。你把手帕从他的嘴里抽出来，他立刻咳嗽起来，深呼吸到发出几声尖锐的抽泣。你把眼镜从他脸上摘下来，杵到他的嘴边。他几乎是立刻意会了，撇了撇嘴，顺从地叼起了一只眼镜腿。

现在他看上去就好像什么色情片的主角：上半身的衣服还是整齐的，衬衫扣得严实，然而下半身一丝不挂，你的阴茎还在他的身体里进出，带出的液体弄脏了垫在他身下的白大褂。他乖巧地叼着眼镜腿，那双绿色的眼睛泪汪汪地看着你，年轻的脸被泪水和口水糊得一塌糊涂，看上去色情又纯情——前提是他不开口说话。

“你居然会喜欢这种研究员play？”由于叼着东西他说话有些含糊，“爱好还真是够学院派。”

明明他也一副乐在其中的样子。说起来还有人记得这是场强奸吗？你想着，更深地操他，顶撞前列腺所在的地方，让他再也说不出话来。

Bright发出响亮的、毫不掩饰的呻吟，眼镜早就掉在一边，你们谁也没有理会。他下腹绷得很紧，阴茎挺立着，稀薄的前列腺液从顶端不断溢出。

但你把手帕系在了他的阴茎根部，还贴心地打了个蝴蝶结。Bright猛地挣扎起来，嘴里飚出一连串不带重样的辱骂，其语言之粗俗下流程度足以让Clef和Kondraki都掩面狂奔。

……其实你从没有看过这两个人掩面狂奔，所以你打算下次用Bright骂你的原话尝试一下。这么想着的你无视了Bright的咒骂，于是很快咒骂变成了哀求。Bright又哭了，这回是被你操出来的生理性眼泪，你看着他茫然的表情就知道他脑子里现在除了快感和射精渴望以外已经什么都没剩下。这就是Bright最奇怪的一点，他的精神强大到能扛过无数次死亡和963里的岁月，但与此同时他对自己的身体十分诚实，诚实到懒得花费哪怕一点精力去拒绝能让他感到快乐的东西。

“O5知道他们给你找的新身体是个婊子吗？”你俯视着他因为快感而扭曲的脸，“还是说你本来就是？”

他没有回答你。事实上你觉得他连你问了什么都没听清，只是哑着嗓子喊“求你”和“请”，扭动着身体，毫不在意布条深深陷进手腕。那张脸在泪水的浸泡下显得更加年轻，年轻到让你联想起一些非常不合时宜的、会让你瞬间失去兴致的东西。

你解开捆住他阴茎的布条，在他迎来第三次高潮的同时射在他的身体里。你抽出阴茎，拉上裤子拉链，看着他的双腿无力地垂在办公桌旁，精液顺着大腿内侧滑下。你上前扯开他的衬衫，扣子崩得到处都是。

“你他妈的还想再来一次？”Bright翻了个白眼。

你没有理他。他尚未平复剧烈的喘息，贴在心脏处的红宝石随着他的胸膛上下起伏，在日光灯的照射下闪着冰冷的光。

Bright注意到了你的视线。他哼笑一声，朝你抛了个媚眼：“怎么样，要不要摸摸看？”

“当然。”你说着，用手指——没有任何防护措施——触碰963的表面。“我就是为此而来，Jack。”

Bright做作的表情凝固了，而你注视着他的眼睛。

“啊。”他轻声说，“你是……”

他没能说完这句话。那双绿眼睛里失去了神采，表情也变得空洞呆板。除了还在呼吸以外，和死人没什么区别。

你想了想，合上他的眼睛，把挂坠塞进口袋里，然后哼着歌离开了这间位于Site-[已编辑]的办公室。

 

 

【END】

 

**Author's Note:**

> 想不到吧，你也是亮亮！  
> 其实这是个得知O5私下里搞副本亮的亮亮，愤怒地跑去对还没过三十天的自己先x后杀的故事（不是）  
> 为什么同样是基金会员工就亮亮搞起来格外的爽且什么糟糕play都没负罪感这世界一定是哪里不对【】


End file.
